1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to perfume compositions, and more particularly to perfume compositions containing 5-ethyl-4-methyl-methylnicotinate. This invention also relates to a method of improving the naturalness of the fragrance of perfume compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Few examples are known in the prior art in which a nitrogen-containing compound is used in a floral preparation perfume. Only indole, an ester of anthranilic acid, certain nitrile compounds and the like are known as nitrogen-containing compounds useful in perfume compositions.
5-Ethyl-4-methyl-methylnicotinate is a known compound and is described in, for example, E. Wenkert et al, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., vol. 87, pp 5461 (1965). However, no description appears in the prior art as to the use of 5-ethyl-4-methyl-methylnicotinate in perfume compositions, nor as to the improvement (or increase) in the naturalness of the fragrance of perfume compositions containing 5-ethyl-4-methyl-methylnicotinate.